


Strong

by Chrystal, cinder1013



Series: Slavery A/U [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lima has a peculiar way of separating the weak from the strong. Sequel to Weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

Kurt always wondered how supposedly straight guys could spend so much time fucking him. When he mumbled that aloud one afternoon, Puck just laughed, then swatted his butt. Kurt suspected that Puck liked to think of him more as furniture than a person. 

He did get a clue to his answer later that week when all of the guys from the football team were lounging around in the basement at Finn’s house. Kurt was curled up, rather comfortably actually, under Noah’s feet, being used as a foot rest. 

“Dude, his skin is so soft,” Finn was saying. “It’s like a girl’s, but a girl won’t let me fuck her in the ass.” 

Puck smirked at that. “Except Rachel.”

“Err, yeah, Rachel.”

Everyone laughed because they knew there was no way Rachel would allow herself to be fucked like that. In fact, Kurt knew Rachel was a virgin. She told him she was saving herself for when she and Finn got married someday. The girl was deluded, in Kurt’s opinion. 

Puck laughed at his friend and smacked him on the arm. Leaning in close, he whispered, such that only Kurt could hear, “You keep letting your fuck-toy boss you around and she won’t be the one who’s a toy anymore and you’ll be getting drilled in the ass. Got it?”

“Shut up.” 

“Dude, won’t be me comin’ after your ass. You just watch it, all right?”

“Right, right, got it.”

Kurt worried for Finn a little because he knew Finn couldn’t handle what Kurt experienced every weekend. The night hadn’t really gotten started yet, but he knew that before dawn he would be passed around like a party favor - fucked by every guy in the room. Most of them would probably take a second turn. By the end he would pass out across Puck’s lap from exhaustion. 

He liked that part best because then Puck would take him home, bathe him, and then tuck the two of them into bed together to sleep it off. 

While he liked getting fucked by Puck best, he had to admit the whole night was lots of fun. None of the guys were cruel to him except for Karofsky and Puck always put a stop to that. Kurt didn’t tell Puck that Karofsky secretly whispered endearments in Kurt’s ear. He thought Puck would laugh at something like that, but maybe not and it really wasn’t worth a punishment. 

Puck’s punishments were to be avoided at all cost. 

It wasn’t like he was violent or cruel. After the first week he’d never hit Kurt again except to pop him on the ass a few times. They were more psychological and usually very humiliating. Having the word ‘slut’ written on his forehead in magic marker where even his dad could see it, being walked on a leash, or paraded naked through the mall were some of Puck’s favorites. Not that he got to use them very often. Kurt was a very good boy. 

He wondered about himself sometimes, about how much he liked all this, about the way it made him hard even when he was being punished. 

Looking in the mirror as he worked on his moisturizing routine one night, he decided that over all things weren’t so bad and he was strong enough to make it through this, go to college, and forget it had ever happened. 

“This won’t haunt me,” he told his reflection, even though he knew it was a lie. Sighing, he spread a little more moisturizer under his eyes. “At least this won’t put me in therapy,” he said and he knew this time he was telling the truth.


End file.
